Si no es de a dos, mejor es de a tres
by LuaL
Summary: Hao e Yoh quieren a Anna. Cada uno intenta por su lado pero ella no da su brazo a torcer. Dicen que la unión hace la fuerza...(YohxAnnaxHao) Lemon... rewies por favor! capitulo 5 arriba! coqueteo AnnaxHao
1. el trato, mas bien la apuesta

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!, ¿cómo va? Aquí estoy de nuevo y con un lemon... sinceramente no se por que escribí esto.... quizas fue por todo el alcohol que ingerí, o por que fui a la feria del libro o quizás fue por las películas que vi el fin de semana pasa por Ej. La suma de todos los miedos o identidad desconocida, el devorador de pecados, el día después de mañana, la película de Inuyasha, blade II. No sé, pero un día dije: "podría hacer un fic en que... no es mala idea, escribámoslo" bueno, después de mucho escribir salió esto  
  
SI no es de a dos, mejor es de a tres Capítulo I "el trato, mas bien la apuesta"  
  
El torneo de shamanes terminó dando por ganador a Yoh. Todos terminaron tan bien unos con otros que Hao y los demás se fueron a vivir a la pensión Asakura. Todos estaban muy contentos con la idea, todos menos una persona. Odiaba tener que dormir bajo el mismo techo que Hao. Esa persona es Anna Kyoyama. Ya han pasado poco mas de 3 años desde que todo termino (N.A: Anna tiene 17 años, Yoh y Hao 18, para los demás... saquen la cuenta) y nada cambia solo que la paciencia de Anna... se está acabando.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YOH ASAKURA, VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: uy, ¿y a esta que le pasó?  
  
Manta: no se, solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensado  
  
Len: pues si, es lo que estás pensando... solo nos queda rezar por la salud de Yoh  
  
Yoh: ññ ya voy Annita (corre hasta quedar en frente de su prometida) ¿necesitas algo Annita?  
  
Anna: Anna, (le corrigió al Shaman) estoy harta de decirte que no me gusta que me digan Annita  
  
Yoh: ññU si Annita, digo, Anna ¿necesitas algo?  
  
La chica que ya estaba mas enojada que en un principio puso un vista del Shaman una vasija  
  
Anna: (señaló un punto de la vasija) quiero que me digas que significa esto  
  
Yoh: (haciéndose el tonto) ¿qué cosa? ¿la vasija? ¿qué tiene?  
  
Anna: (enojada) no te hagas... está trizada ¡¿por qué?!  
  
Yoh: (nervioso) eeeh... ¿pero como ocurrió eso?  
  
Anna: no sé, dímelo tu  
  
Yoh: pero ¿cómo te lo diré yo, si no tengo idea de por que está así?  
  
Anna: (le tira una oreja) no me mientas, se muy bien que tuviste algo que ver  
  
Yoh: ¿yo?  
  
Anna: ¡¡basta, Asakura!! Dime que pasó y tal vez no sea tan severa con tigo  
  
Yoh: (asustado (N.A: no es para menos)) T-T está bien, está bien pero no me tires las orejitas (N.A: ¬¬)  
  
Anna: (lo soltó de mala gana) ahora dime que pasó  
  
Yoh: bueno, lo que pasó fue que...  
  
....:.:.:::::Flash Back:::::.:.:....  
  
Yoh: vamos, no seas tramposo. Yo te gané en el juego, ahora tienes que cubrirme en los quehaceres  
  
Hao: me niego, hiciste trampa (N.A: wn picota, traducción: mal perdedor)  
  
Yoh: ¡¿cómo?! ¡tu eras el que me leía la mente a cada rato?! No seas poco hombre y cumple tu promesa  
  
Hao: esto no se quedará así, Yoh... me las pagarás  
  
Yoh: (burlándose) claro, cuado quieras jugamos de nuevo  
  
Hao se levantó y tomó un completo equipo de limpieza. Tan molesto estaba por haber perdido en un estúpido juego de cartas contra Yoh que no midió su fuerza al limpiar una vasija, la cual sin querer trizó.  
  
Hao: rayos, lo único que me faltaba... ¡¡Yoh!!  
  
Yoh: que  
  
Hao: (le muestra la vasija) oye, hay que botar esta vasija, se trizó y ya no sirve de mucho  
  
Yoh: ay Hao, dios te libre...  
  
Hao: (lo miró confundido) ¿por?  
  
Yoh: esa vasija es la favorita de Anna  
  
....:.:.::::::::::Fin Flash Back:::::::::::.:.:....  
  
Yoh: ...así que decidimos dejarla en el mismo lugar en que la encontramos y eso es todo... Anna... Anna...  
  
La chica ignoró por completo a su prometido y se dirigió al patio de la casa en busca del Shaman causante de su enojo  
  
Anna: (molesta) ¡¡¡¡¡HAO!!!!!!  
  
Hao: (apareciendo de quien sabe donde) buenos días Annita, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?  
  
PAFT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una gran bofetada en la cara de Hao lo hizo quedar en el suelo  
  
Anna: (muy, pero muy enojada) primero, no me digas Annita, no tienes derecho y segundo... ¡¡¡¿cómo te atreves a dañar mi vasija?!!!  
  
Hao: eeeeeh.... fue un accidente  
  
Anna: (acercándose al Shaman) tu vas a sufrir un accidente...  
  
Hao: ¡¡¡no, Anna...!!!  
  
Horas mas tarde...  
  
Yoh: Hao, ¿estas bien?  
  
Hao: (aturdido) ¿dónde estoy? ¿qué pasó?  
  
Yoh: Anna se enteró de lo de la vasija... esta muy enojada. Nos dará un fuerte castigo  
  
Hao: a mi ya me lo dio, ¿no ves como me dejó la cara?  
  
Yoh: si, pero eso fue tu merecido, aún no te castiga...  
  
Anna: uds dos, de pie  
  
Los dos gemelos obedecieron y casi ni respiraban de miedo.  
  
Anna: cometieron un gravísimo error, ahora deberás pagar por ello...  
  
...  
  
Yoh: (irónico) felicitaciones Hao, gracias a ti estamos metidos en esto  
  
Hao: (molesto) ¿perdón? Si no hubiese sido por tus niñerías y el maldito juego, nada de esto estaría pasando y ahora estaría con Anna  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¿qué?!! Anna es mi prometida, Tten cuidado de cómo te expresas hacia ella  
  
Hao: hasta donde sé, solo es un compromiso arreglado, entre uds dos nunca a pasado nada, ni siquiera se han besado  
  
Yoh: ¡¿nos espías?!  
  
Hao: mmm, de vez en cuanso, pero no se necesita estar pendientes de lo que hacen como para darse cuenta que lo de uds no va para ningún lado  
  
Yoh: ¿a no?  
  
Hao: no  
  
Anna: ¡¡ya basta!!! Mas trabajo, menos conversa.  
  
Yoh/Hao: (asustados) si  
  
Anna: los estaré vigilando ( se va)  
  
Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Hao habló  
  
Hao: te propongo un trato. El que primero le haga el amor Anna en 3 días se quedará con ella mientras que el perdedor estará a los servicios del ganador.  
  
Yoh: trato hecho.  
  
Sin finalizar...  
  
¿cómo quedó? Primero que nada disculpen por haber cambiado tanto la personalidad de los personajes (sobre todo Yoh) pero es que de otra manera no resulta... espero que les haya gustado por que a mi me encantó.  
  
En el próximo capítulo....  
  
Veremos a los chicos tratando de ganar la apuesta y la reacción de Anna, que no es la mejor.  
  
Sigan leyéndolo y dejen rewies ññ  
  
Lua 


	2. espada de doble filo

Hola, aquí estoy d nuevo. Puedo ver que mi accidentado lemon tuvo buen recibimiento ññ estoy muy contenta... me demoré en subir este capi pues tengo tendinitis, toco guitarra y eso me tiene re jodida, tengo un montón de pruebas y también estoy ocupada con Las vueltas la vida... como algunos de uds saben, Anna está muerta... que mala soy muajajajajaja ññU lo siento, fue un arrebato, bueno aquí esta el capítulo dos, espero que sea de su agrado  
  
Valena: debo reconocer que este fic que quedo bastante bueno cabra  
  
Lua: obvio, soy la mejor del universo  
  
Valena: a, claro, y yo soy Megumi Hayashibara y pololeo con hyde  
  
Lua: ¿por qué eres tan pesada? No importa, algún día todo se te va devolver... que Kami te tenga en su santo reino por que lo que es yo, chao no mas. No me pidas nunca mas ayuda y sabes que? Nunca mas voy a hacer fics con tigo  
  
Valena: no te enojes, si no fue pa tanto  
  
Lua: chao no mas, chicos, aquí está el segundo capi disfrútenlo...  
  
. Si no es de a dos, mejor es de a tres  
  
Capitulo 2 "espada de doble filo" .  
  
Anna: (molesta) ¡¡¡estos idiotas me van a volver loca!!!, son unos tontos  
  
La furia de la chica se sentía en toda la casa, todos sabían que Anna estaba enojada por lo que nadie se atravesó en su camino hasta la sala. Luego de mirar meticulosamente cada cm del lugar se sentó en un sillón a leer una de sus revistas favoritas, Nuke, para ser específica. La itako estaba realmente molesta pero luego de leer unas paginas de su "biblia" (N.A: disculpen por haber metido a Nuke en esto, pero me encanta esa revista!!! ññ) la tranquilidad volvió a su ser.  
  
-espero que el enojo se le haya pasado- decía un chico de largos cabellos castaños que espiaba a la rubia por una ventana.  
  
Hao: -pensando- si, parece que si, es mi oportunidad (entra a la sala por la ventana y saluda a la itako como si nada hubiese pasado) Hola Annita, digo Anna  
  
Anna: (ya no estaba molesta, al menos no tanto como antes) ¿qué quieres? Mal te vale que hayas terminada tus deberes  
  
Hao: (acercándose a la chica) claro, todo está listo  
  
Anna: me parece bien, ¿qué quieres?  
  
El Shaman del fuego se arrodilló en frente de la silla de la chica quedando sus rostros a escasos cms.  
  
Hao: (en un tono sensual mientras la miraba con lujuria) a ti obviamente  
  
Anna: (no podía creer lo que el Shaman le decía) ¿qué dijiste?  
  
Hao, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo ni miramientos, trazó un camino con sus manos por las piernas de la itako y descaradamente le lamió la oreja con el único motivo de decirle  
  
Hao: (casi en un susurro) te deseo, quiero hacerte mia  
  
Anna se paralizó ante tal atrevimiento, no podía reaccionar. Jamás se le pasó por la mente que Hao, el shaman al que mas odiaba tuviera esos sentimientos tan pervertidos hacia ella. Hao aprovechó la oportunidad y movilizó sus manos en plan de llegar hasta la parte íntima de la chica pero algo lo detuvo. Una fuerza extraña lo mandó a volar.  
  
Anna: (roja de vergüenza (N.A: si lo sé, pero no se como m.... poner los malditos puntos de mierda!!!, perdón, se salió ññU) de ira, de todo) ¡¿cómo te atreves a tocarme, maldito imbécil?! ¡¡IDIOTA, PROPASADO!! (tomó al shaman de la capa y lo cacheteó repetidas veces) nunca, óyeme bien, nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi ( se va indignadísima)  
  
Hao se quedó sentado en el piso. Estaba muy enojado, nunca había sido rechazado por una mujer. Cada vez que el cortejaba a una chica, ella caía rendida a sus pies y es mas, el siempre decidía cuando acabar. Ahora era diferente, Anna lo había rechazado y peor aún, lo había golpeado y dejado sin palabras en la boca.  
  
Hao: (molesto) ¡genial! Punto en contra... esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé . Horo-Horo: uy Hao ¿qué te pasó?  
  
Hao: (molesto) nada de tu incumbencia .  
  
Mientras tanto... .  
  
Anna: (aún estaba enojada) baka, ¿cómo se atreve...?, juro que lo voy a matar  
  
Yoh: (llegando de quien sabe de donde) Hola Annita  
  
Anna: -pensando- lo único que me faltaba –hablando- Yoh, te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta que me digan Annita  
  
Yoh: (con una linda carita) lo sé, lo sé pero me encanta llamarte así  
  
Anna: (lo dudó un poco) está bien pero solamente tú puedes llamarme así ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Yoh: ok  
  
Ambos se sientan en el jardín (N.A: ya saben, ese bendito piso de madera que sobresale en las casa tradicionales en Japón!!!!)  
  
Yoh: Annita... ¿me quieres?  
  
Anna: ¿por?  
  
Yoh: yo pregunté primero  
  
Anna: (lo pensó mucho antes de responder) mmm  
  
Yoh: lo sabía, tu no me quieres  
  
Anna: (riendo por la "inocencia" de su prometido) claro que te quiero tonto , ¿por qué preguntas eso?  
  
Yoh: no, por nada, solo quería saberlo  
  
Anna: ¿y tu?  
  
Yoh: ¿yo que?  
  
Anna: -pensando- ¿este es imbécil o se hace? –hablando- ¿tu me quieres?  
  
Yoh: ...  
  
Anna: -pensando- lo sabía, no siente nada por mi  
  
La itako bajó la mirada al piso (N.,A: no, si ba a bajar la mirada al cielo... si seré...) y una fría tristeza recorrió su ser pero algo inesperado ocurrió. Yoh se acercó a la rubia y le dijo al oído, cosa que solamente ella lo pudiese escuchar...  
  
Yoh: yo te amo  
  
Una tibia sensación de alivio sintió Anna, en el momento en que Yoh se le declaró y cuando él la abrazó fuertemente  
  
Yoh: eres lo mas importante en mi vida –pensando- prefiero estar así con Anna que ganar una estúpida apuesta...  
  
Anna: -pensando- ¿apuesta?  
  
Yoh: -pensando- ... sin embargo, no puedo permitir que Hao me la quite  
  
Anna: -pensando- una apuesta... todo no es mas que una simple apuesta... –hablando (un poco triste) Yoh  
  
Yoh: humm  
  
Anna: (un poco triste pero aún así sonaba fría)prepárame algo delicioso ¿si?  
  
Yoh: (encantado) ¡¡claro!! ¿qué quieres que te haga?  
  
Anna: cualquier cosa estará bien  
  
Yoh se levantó con una gran sonrisa y corrió muy entusiasmado a la cocina. Una vez ahí...  
  
¿?: (con sarcasmo) parece que te fue muy bien  
  
Yoh: sip, (burlándose) ¿y a ti?  
  
Hao: mmm regular  
  
Una persona algo curiosa escuchaba la conversación. (N.A: adivinen quien es ññ)  
  
Yoh: Hao, ya no quiero seguir con esto, AMO a Anna Con todas mis fuerzas y no quiero hacerle daño  
  
Hao: lo siento, ya está hecho, son solo tres días...Además, Anna me encanta y no descansaré hasta tenerla, por eso seré yo quien me quede con ella  
  
Yoh: si te atreves a hacerle daño te juro que...  
  
Anna de repente apareció de la nada y ambos muchachos se quedaron congelados  
  
Anna: Yoh ¿qué me vas a preparar?  
  
Yoh: un pie ¿esta bien?  
  
Anna: sip. Y tu ¿qué me ves?  
  
Hao: no nada  
  
Anna: mmm, a partir de hoy, dormirás en el patio ¿oiste? Podrás entrar a la casa después de tres días.  
  
Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo  
  
Anna: Yoh, no te demores mucho ¿si? (se dirige a la puerta para salir (N.A: y para que mas? Si seré...)) estaré en mi cuarto así que no me molesten  
  
La itako salió de la cocina y los son hermanos se quedaron mirando fatalmente  
  
Yoh: ¿crees que haya escuchado algo?  
  
Hao: no, no te preocupes  
  
.  
  
mientras tanto... en el cuarto de Anna...  
  
.  
  
Anna: (molesta) ¡¡¿qué se creen estos idiotas?!! ¡¡que coraje!! ¡¡esos dos se la verán con migo!! ¡¡¡todo es una maldita apuesta, nada mas que eso!!!.... pero... si ellos están jugando con migo... no hay nada de malo en que yo me divierta un poco... ojo por ojo y diente por diente. Bien, manos a la obra...  
  
La itako se dirigió a la esquina de su cuarto, tomo su funtón y lo estiró en medio de su cuarto. Luego se puso en frente se un espejo y comenzo a arreglarse  
  
Anna: Les haré creer que caí en su trampa pero realmente será todo al revés. Les enseñaré que con migo no se juega  
  
Dicho esto, la itako se soltó su largo cabello (le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura) y desabrochó algunos botones de la blusa. No hizo gran csa pero aún así el cambio fue bastante. Se veía increiblemente sensual y ella hasta se rió.  
  
Anna: genial, muero de ganas por ver sus caras ññ  
  
Satisfecha con lo logrado se recostó sobre su funtón  
  
Anna: aquí los espero...  
  
.  
  
Sin finalizar....  
  
.  
  
¿cómo quedó?, ¿les gustó? A mi si, mucho... este capi no estaba en mis planes por que fue una idea de ultimo minuto... Las personalidades son muy diferentes o ni tanto... digamos que son así detrás de sus máscaras ññ. Bueno, se me ocurrió hacer esto para que las limes sean mas hot y para tener una buena introducción para el lemon ññ... soy una pervertida ññ, las cosas que se me ocurren escribir... Bueno, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo por qu ese si que va a estar entretenido si es que se puede decir así... Bien, ahora vamos a los reviews  
  
Annami-punk: GACIAS!!! Gracias por tu ayuda y créeme que tome en cuenta tu consejo, por eso es que hice esto ññ, espero que estés orgullosa ( que toing ññ) de tu aprendiz...  
  
DarkD: muchas gracias... y como puedes ver, Anna no se va a alejar al contrario, se va a meter en la boca de los leones... ññ espero que te gusten los proximos capitulos  
  
Harumi-chan: aquí está... a mi tambien me encanta el YohxAnnaxHao y te digo la verdad... no se en que cresta estaba pensando cuando escribí esto, soy una pervertida de lo peor!!!  
  
Yokotsuno: gracias por lo de la maravilla pero a mi juicio quedó regular... muchas gracias por decir que está bueno, tal vez tenga talento para escribir novelas o algo así ññ gracias, y aquí está...  
  
Budam: me encantaría que Anna se quedara con Hao ññ, bueno, te informo que si, es un... mejor después tu lo averiguas, me da plancha ññ, gracias por tu opinión y descuida, el lemon se viene con todo  
  
.  
  
.  
  
muchas gracias por sus reviews y por decir que está buno, me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante ññ, sigan dejando reviews y obviamente no dejen de leerme!!!  
  
Lua 


	3. juegos de seducción: primer paso: Yoh

Hola!!!, disculpen la demora, ññ estaba ocupada bueno... capitulo 3  
  
.  
  
si no es de a dos, mejor es de a tres  
  
capitulo 3 "juegos de seducción"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Yoh: (sonriendo) ya está listo, llamaré a Anna  
  
Hao: si quieres yo voy  
  
Yoh: -pensando- ni que fuera tonto (N.A: pero si eso es lo que eres ññ) –hablando- no, gracias, yo puedo solo  
  
Hao: como quieras  
  
Yoh saló de la cocina a paso acelerado y rápidamente subió las escaleras. Hao estaba tan pero tan enojado que se quedó de pie y de brazos cruzados. Yoh ya estaba en frente del cuarto de Anna...  
  
Toc, toc, toc  
  
Sin respuesta  
  
Toc, toc, toc  
  
Aún nada  
  
Golpeó la puerta repetidas veces hasta que se aburrió y entró al cuarto que nunca estuvo cerrado pero que por respeto nunca abrió sin permiso. Entró y lo que vio lo dejo embobado... Anna estaba recostada sobre el funtón, su largo cabello estab desordenado al igual que sus ropas (su falda estaba por las nubes y su blusa casi toda desabotonada ññ) lo que dejaba ver una gran porción de su pálida y tentadora piel. El shaman se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, ella dormía así que no importaba que la estuviera contemplando; gracias a la tranquilidad de la chica, Yoh se acercó al funtón en el cual descansaba la perfecta figura de su prometida y se arrodilló junto a ella y, apreciar el cuerpo de la chica desde primera fila.  
  
Cuando los nervios lo dejaron, posó una mano en la mejilla de la sacerdotisa para despertarla  
  
Yoh: Annita, despierta  
  
En respuesta, Anna se volteó hacia el. Yon no pudo aguantar la tentación y comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de ella para besarla. Cuando sus bocas estaban a tan solo un suspiro de distancia... ella abrió los ojos  
  
Anna: (suavemente (N.A: ¿qué esperaban?, estaba durmiendo la chica ¿no?)) ¿qué haces?  
  
Yoh: (hecho un manojo de nervios, había sido sorprendido con las manos en la masa) eeeee... vine a despertarte, tu pie está listo  
  
Anna: ¿tan pronto?  
  
Yoh: si, solo era un simple pie ¿vas a bajar?  
  
Anna: no quiero (gira para quedar sobre su espalda y removiendo mas aún su blusa en el proceso) bajar aún. Estoy muy bien aquí  
  
Yoh: (no podía ocultar lo nervioso que estaba) emmm...  
  
Anna: Yoh... (lo mira sensualmente a los ojos) ¿por qué estas tan nervioso?  
  
Yoh: (sonrojadísimo) ¿nervioso, yo? No, te equivocas  
  
Anna se sentó con lentos movimientos quedando los rostros de ambos jóvenes a escasos cms de distancia  
  
Anna: (en un tono sensual) ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué esos ojos y tu cuerpo dicen lo contrario? Mírate, estas temblando y la temperatura de tu cuerpo a aumentado... hasta estás sudando (N.A: que observadora)  
  
Yoh: bueno, yo...  
  
El chico no pudo resitirse, el rostro de la mujer que "amaba" estaba demasiado cerca y esos ojos que lo seducían le hicieron perder el control de sus actos. "tu me pones así" fue lo único que dijo justo en el momento en que rozó los labios de Anna con los suyos, luego los lamió con inusual lujuria en él.  
  
Anna: (coqueta e insinuante) ¿si?  
  
Yoh: si...  
  
Con esas palabras los dos jóvenes se fundieron en un beso mientras se atrapaban en un apretado abrazo. Se besaron y saborearon apasionados mientras los manos de la sacerdotisa se deshizo de la camisa que el shaman moreno llevaba, obviamente él no se quedó atrás (N.A: Yoh tiene la pura cara no mas...). aprovechando el impulso que Anna le había dado, teminó de qule la blusa.  
  
Anna: -pensando mientras besaba al shaman- Yoh, tu siempre tan "inocente"  
  
Yoh se sentía en las nubes, le sorprendía mucho la coquetería y la sensualidad con la que Anna actuaba pero aún así le excitaba saber que ella también podía ser así. Fue ahí cuando supo que deseaba a esa mujer, deseaba que fuera de él y de nadie mas. Anna terminó el beso para empujarlo sobre el funtón, le sonrió con malicia, quien fuera una dominatriz y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantaló (N.A: para los que no saben lo que son las dominatricez, ella son unas chicas que... mejor pregunten) acariciando su miembro en el proceso. El shaman no pudo evitar gemir de placer, lo que experimentaba era totalmente nuevo y eso había despertado algo que desconocía. Anna con un rápido movimiento lo despojó de los "jeans" que el chico vestía. Luego, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que el miembro de su prometido estaba erecto...  
  
Con suaves movimientos comenzó la chica a acariciar el pene del chico que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar sus gemidos. Él ya no podía resistirse a las caricias de su "prometida" y cuando estaba llegando al climax... Anna se detuvo, se levantó y se puso la blusa  
  
Anna: ¿sabes? Cambien de opinión, quiero bajar y comer del pie que me preparaste  
  
La chica se abrochó la blusa, se ató el cabello y se fue dejando a Yoh prácticamente con las ganas. El shaman no lo podía creer, Anna lo había seducido, había hecho que se excitara y luego lo había dejado así, recostado sobre el funtón, semi-desnudo, respirando agitadamente y con el pene erecto...  
  
.  
  
sin finalizar.  
  
¿qué tal?, ¿cómo quedó? ¿me quien matar? ññ´, ¿les gustó?, Annita ha tomado las riendas del asunto y ...  
  
me gustó este capi aunque salió un poco corto... es mejor así...  
  
bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir, aquí estan los reviews:  
  
Adelicia: a mi tambien me gustaría que Anna se quedara con Hao pues amo esta pareja, pero como te diste cuenta, el titulo habla de tres, por lo que ya puedes hacerte una idea... gracias por el animo  
  
Harumi-chan: me es super grato saber que soy buena para dejar en suspenso a la gente... me demoré un poquito ññ, espero no demoratanto para el proximo capi  
  
Lena Tao: pues si, Anna los está engatusando por decirlo de alguna manera... yo tambien pienso que me está quedando bastante bien, que k modesta soy ññ  
  
Pinkz8: gracias, pero Anna tambien los usa, pero eso lo vas a ver delante ññ  
  
Lian black: que bueno que te guste... ndejes de leerme  
  
Izumi-Suu: yohubiese hecho lo mismo que ella ññ, y realmente no se con quien se uqede al final, no se  
  
Yokotsuno: si, tienes toda la razón pero... ¿cómo sabes que Yoh solo dice que la ama para ganar la apuesta?, bueno, gracias  
  
Kilia: pues sigue viendo por que se va a poner bueno  
  
Dark Sakura Princess: si , aún no pero pronto, me dijeron que si quería hacer un lemon tenía que poner harto lime y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ññ  
  
.  
  
.  
  
bueno, muchas gracias por leerme, me siento alagada, espero que me sigan con el fic y gracias por todos los reviews, estan todos super lindo y por fa, no dejen de dejarlo okis?  
  
Nos vemos en el proximo capi!!!!  
  
Lua 


	4. juegos de seducción: primer paso: Hao

Hola!!!!!! Volví a aparecer... estoy saliendo, o entrando en una depresión así que no me hago responsable por largos periodos ausente ññ  
  
No se que mas decir así que nos vamos con el siguiente capítulo que es el 4  
  
.  
  
si no es de a dos, mejor es de a tres  
  
capitulo 4 "juegos de seducción/ primer paso/ Hao"  
  
La rubia itako se dirigió al cuarto de baño con aire triunfante por que lo que había planeado había funcionado muy bien. Entró, cerró la puerta y cuando estuvo segura que nadie la observaba no pudo evitar largarse a reír a carcajadas  
  
Anna: jajajajaja, pobre Yoh... Jamás olvidaré la expresión de su rostro al dejarlo a medias... jajajajaja Anna, eres muy mala... Jajajaja  
  
La itako rió por varios minutos hasta que recobró la compostura, el primer paso de su estrategia no estaba completo pero pronto...  
  
Anna: ya fue suficiente, ahora vamos con Hao  
  
Dicho y hecho. La itako salió del baño con una seriedad renovada, al parecer, después de tanto reír lo único que le quedaba era estar seria y en la misma postura llegó a la cocina. Entró a aquél lugar donde encontró a su segunda victima, el mayor de los Asakura, Hao.  
  
La chica lo ignoró por completo y se dirigió al mesón en el cual Hao estaba apoyado. La razón, es que ahí estaba el famoso pie que Yoh le había preparado con "esfuerzo y dedicación". Con pausados movimientos destapó el dulce (N.A: el pie, por si acaso) y era nada mas ni nada menos que de limón, o sea pie de limón (N.A: si supieran todo lo que me molestaron por este famoso pie... :P)  
  
Anna, a sabiendas de que Hao observaba hasta el mas mínimo movimiento que hacía, removió con un dedo un poco del merengue del "pie de limón" y lo llevó a su boca para degustarlo  
  
Anna: está rico (saca un poco mas de merengue y extiende su dedo al Shaman) ¿quieres?  
  
Hao que era mucho mas osado que el "inocente" de Yoh tomó la mano de la sacerdotisa y retiró el merengue del dedo de la chica con un sensual movimiento de lengua (N.A: o sea, le chupeteó el dedo, XD), luego, la soltó.  
  
Como quedaban restos de merengue en el dedo de Anna, ella astutamente por no decir lo menos, lamió su dedo para retirar las sobras. (N.A: nótese el coqueteo)  
  
Anna: ¿y? ¿está rico?  
  
Hao: (la miró con lujuria en los ojos) si, delicioso  
  
Anna: (lo mira sensualmente pero voltea) que bueno que te haya gustado, ¿quieres que te sirva un poco?  
  
Hao: emmm, solo un poco  
  
Anna partió el pie en varios trozos y le dio uno al Shaman la miraba con ojos penetrantes y obviamente se sirvió un trozo ella.  
  
Una vez terminó de servir, ambos se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar del exquisito pie  
  
Anna: como ya te dije hace un rato, tendrás que dormir a fuera. Si quieres puedes llevarte algunas mantas o un saco de dormir o si no, te enfermarás y...  
  
Hao: (dudoso pero sin perder ese tono sensual) ¿te preocupas por mi?  
  
Anna: ...Y NO QUIERO ENFERMOS EN MI CASA ¿oiste?  
  
Hao: okis ññU  
  
Pasaron solo unos minutos y Hao se devoró el dulce (pie de limon) y...  
  
Anna: (también había terminado) ¿quieres mas?  
  
Hao: emmm, ok  
  
La itako se encaminó a la cocina y por supuesto que Hao la siguió. Anna fingió no haber notado la acción del chico y comenzó a servir.  
  
Anna: (mientras servía) le guardaré un trozo a Yoh, por que si no estos glotones (Horo-Horo y demases) se lo comerán todo.  
  
Ni cuenta se dio la chica cuando Hao la abrazó por detrás y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda  
  
Anna: (fingiendo molestia) ¡¿qué haces?!, ¡¡suéltame!!  
  
Hao: (sin detenerse) esta vez no te me escaparás...  
  
Anna: (con un tono de tristeza) parece que no quieres pie  
  
Hao: te prefiero a ti (dijo con lujuria mientras acariciaba ascendentemente las piernas de la itako)  
  
Anna: (con ironía y sarcasmo) jajaja, y yo que intentaba ser amable...  
  
La itako, sin ningún tipo de consideraciones golpeó fuertemente la parte sensible de todos los hombres. Tal fue la magnitud del impacto que Hao se puso pálido y no se movía para nada  
  
Anna: (con una sonrisa de satisfacción) ahora, aléjate  
  
Con un rápido movimiento, Anna se safó de las "garras" de Hao que casi ni respiraba por el intenso dolor  
  
Hao: (con voz de pito (N.A: una voz parecida a Spinet, el pequeño guardián de Eriol, la reencarnación del mago Clow en Sakura Card Captor... ese monito azul.... ññ era tan kawaii... imagínense, como le habrá dolido para hablar así XD)) no tenías por que hacer eso... podrías dejarme estéril  
  
Anna: eres un pervertido (le deja sobre la mesa su troza de pie de limón ññ) ahí tienes el pie, si quieres te lo comes y si no, lo guardas en el refrigerador  
  
Hao seguía sobandose "ahí" cuando Anna abandonó la cocina. La itako se dirigió a la sala con una invisible sonrisa en el rostro cuando en eso llegan todos los vagos (Horo-horo, Len, Manta, Chocolove, Ryu, etc) que solo Dios sabe en donde andaban sin embargo a Anna no le importó nada  
  
Anna: Tamao, has la cena. Me daré un baño así que cuando esté listo me llamas.  
  
Anna no le dio ni tiempo para responder por que ya había desaparecido tras la puerta de las aguas termales. Necesitaba relajarse para poder planear "el fin del premier paso"...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
sin finalizar  
  
.  
  
.  
  
¿me quieren matar? ¿si?, YO TAMBIÉN!!! Lo sé , soy una malvada ññ pero había que hacerlo...  
  
el otro día estaba conversando con mi mentora, Annami-punk y llegamos al tema de Hao. Sinceramente me encanta Hao y por eso es la victima de todas mis descabelladas ideas y eso lo pueden ver en las vueltas de la vida o en amores que mata ññ.  
  
¿por qué digo esto?  
  
Para pedir disculpas si a alguien le molesta, Hao es un personaje super amplio o sea, lo puedes poner en todas las facetas que uno quiera...  
  
En lo personal, no me gusta que sea un tipo agresivo pero tampoco un mamón (tonto, pavo, menso, (Yoh, ññ))  
  
Tampoco me gusta que sea un sicópata pero también es entretenido que lo sea...  
  
Otro ejemplo.:  
  
No se por que, creo que es por que Hao domina al espíritu de fuego, no sé pero siempre lo veo como el chico hot. :P eso no quiere ser decir que sea un sexopata (adicto al sexo o algo así :$). Pero es genial verlo así.  
  
Conclusión. No es lo mismo, poner a Hao como un chico hot, agresivo en su medida, lujurioso y candente que pner a Yoh en la misma situación. No es lo mismo  
  
¿saben? Estoy hablando puras incoherencias... ni yo me entiendo :P, pero es la verdad ññ  
  
lo que quería decir es que: en este fic, no se si se dieron cuenta pero Hao SI es un sexopata, o sea es, hot, hot, hot. En este fic, Hao no piensa en otra cosa que no sea sexo pero OJO, no siempre lo verán así en mis fics ññ, (extra, extra: lean las vueltas de la vida XD) pero eso es lo que le da el brillo a la cosa... igual que Yoh... en los próximos capítulos lo desconocerán... pero sigan leyéndome, va a estar bueno....  
  
Asunto importante  
  
El plan de Anna hacia Hao aún no está terminado por que las condiciones no se dieron... imagínense.... 6:30 pm, cocina... los vagos a punto de llegar... no es cómodo... por eso no se pierdan el proximo capítulo  
  
.  
  
lo que acabo de escribir no es nada mas ni nada menos que el fruto de mi depresión y tal vez de todo el alcohol que he ingerido en los últimos días, medicamentos, tabaco y nicotina, marihuana, heroína (eso de alcohol, droga, tabaco y nicotina es mentira, por si acaso), etc.  
  
No me hagan caso...  
  
Por eso, como decía mi amiga "no a la droga, somos muchos y hay poca" con eso me despido pero antes, a los reviews!!!  
  
Yokotsuno: :P, Anna es malvada pero no tanto como yo muajajajaja... gracias, se hace lo que se puede . lo que te dije no se si sea verdad pero solamente el par4a despistar XD  
  
Lena Tao: gracias y te aviso que Anna les dará su merecido a los dos así que prepárate  
  
Anne M. Riddle: :p no se en que estaba pensando cuando escribí eso claro que quedó genial XD lo bueno es que gracias a la personalidad de Yoh se pueden hacer muchas cosa, ojo, el encuentro con Hao aún no termina...  
  
Lariana: tienes toda la razón, te apoyo, Yoh es el rey de los mensos por excelencia!!!! Bueno, una dominatriz son esas chicas que se visten com prendas de cuero, andan con un látigo del mismo material y ¿cuál es su función u ocupación? Estas chicas amarran a los chicos y los torturan mientras les hacen el amor. Esta fue la explicación que me dio una amiga por que no sabía como explicarlo (  
  
Harumi-chan: jajajaja, sigue el proximo capi por que lo de Hao apenas comienza...  
  
Annami-punk: tienes razón pero aun no termina, me conoces por lo que debes prepararte para lo peor... claro que no respondo (  
  
.  
  
bueno... muchas gracias por leerme, les estoy eternamente agradecida y abviamente no se pierdan mi fic!!!! 


	5. juguemos un poco

**Si no es de a dos, mejor es de a tres**

**Capitulo 5 "juguemos un poco"**

-

* * *

-Joven Yoh... ¿dónde estaba?- le preguntó la chica pelirosa sonrojada como de costumbre

-eeee- ya estaba casi recuperado del encuentro con Anna, casi...- estaba en mi cuarto tomando una siestecita ññUU- sonrió forzadamente -¿y Anna?-

-a, ella está tomando un baño-

-ya veo...-

En las termas...

-todo está saliendo muy bien- se dijo así misma mientras disfrutaba de su baño- hoy Hao dormirá en el jardín, muy buena ubicación... Yo seguramente no me dirá nada- lo pensó un momento- no, no me dirá nada y Hao tampoco. Herí su orgullo por lo que buscará venganza, rayos, soy muy buena en esto – exclamó sonriente- voy a disfrutar mucho de este jueguito...

sonrió maliciosamente y se dedicó únicamente a disfrutar de su baño

**Al rato...**

-¡srta. Anna! ¡ya esta lista la cena!- le gritó Tamao

-¡¡ya voy!!- respondió la joven itako sin muchas ganas de comer...

terminó de vestirse, se arregló bien y salió para reunirse con los demás. Cuando llegó al comedor estaban todos sentados esperándola a ella. Podría sacar provecho de la situación...

-no tengo hambre así que me iré a mi cuarto. No quiero que nadie me moleste- informó y se retiró sin no antes mirar insinuante a los gemelos.

La cena terminó rápido y todos hicieron lo que quisieron ya que Anna no estaba... bien dicen, cuando el gato no está, los ratones hacen fiesta...

**En el cuarto de Anna...**

La rubia estaba cansada, no sabía por que pero lo estaba. Ya era tarde, tenía sueño y quería dormir claro, no sin antes visitar a el mayor Asakura. Su encuentro con él había sido particularmente violento y doloroso para el Shaman y debía compensarlo de alguna manera... manteniendo la distancia obviamente.

Perezosamente se quitó la ropa y se vistió en su yukata. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana para poder observar cómodamente el cielo, tendría que esperar a que todos se retiraran a sus respectivos cuartos para ir a ver al Shaman...

-que sueño tengo - se quejó- ¿por qué se demoran tanto en irse a dormir? Son unos escandalosos- murmuró molesta.

Se acomodó en el marco de la ventana para estar lo mas a gusto posible y sin sdarse cuenta se durmió.

* * *

se despertó repentinamente, como si alguien la hubiese mojado con agua fría y le hubiese dicho "ya es hora, ve". No fue así pero lo hizo. Salió cuidadosamente de su cuarto y descubrió satisfecha que era mas de media noche. Todos debían estar en sus cuartos y durmiendo...a excepción de una persona.

Bajó silenciosamente las escaleras rumbo a la cocina... no había mejor lugar para un encuentro casual

Abrió el refrigerador y sacó una jarra de agua. Se sirvió y se apoyó en el mesón para poder beber el líquido cristalino. Esperaba ansiosa la llegada de Hao que no tardo mucho en hacerlo...

La observó detenidamente, desnudándola con la mirada y luego a atrapó en un abrazo por detrás. La chica, sorprendida casi tira por la borda el vaso, pero Hao lo agarró.

-shhhh- la hizo callar- silencio que se despertaran- le dijo

-suéltame- no gritó pero su enojo era evidente

-¿por qué me seduces?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba sus piernas con lujuria

-¿seducirte, yo? Ja, no me hagas reír- se defendió y en seguida detuvo las manos de Hao que ya estaban llegando a su destino con las propias.

-primero te comportas indiferente y luego me coqueteas y haces que me excite, me miras con lujuria... te deseo Anna, no sabes cuanto- le dijo y liberó una mano para acariciar los pechos de la joven mientras que a otra fue dirigida por la misma itako a su entrepierna.

-sabes?- preguntó en medio de suspiros- creo que hoy fui muy mala con tigo... debo compensarte de algún modo ¿no?- le dijo y se volteo hacia el

el Shaman aprovechó la actitud de la mujer y la atrapó en un candente beso el cual la itako correspondió gustosa. la abrazó fuertemente mientras recorriía la espalda de Anna hasta donde esta perdía su nombre.

La itako sintió algo palpante en su vientre, sonrió y no dudó en acariciarle "ah". Primero lo hacía suavemente, con ello logró robarle algunos gemidos pero luego lo hizo fuertemente, haciendo que el deseo del Shaman aumentara mas y mas. El orgasmo estaba cerca y... al igual que con Yoh...

-ya fue suficiente...- dijo y se apartó de el.- esas fueron mis disculpas por el golpe de hoy- se dirigió a la salida- buenas noches y que descanses- le dijo y se fue a su cuarto dejando a Hao sorprendido y jadeante.

Estuvo unos minutos pasmado y cuando pudo moverse se dirigió a su cama temporal en el jardín. Parecía un zombi, nunca nadie le había hecho tal cosa... jamás...

-serás mía Anna... tarde o temprano y pagarás por todo lo que me has hecho- maldijo mil veces y se durmió.

* * *

-muy bien Anna- se dijo triunfante y se acomodo en su futon, ahora si que podría dormir tranquila

-es increíble, Hao besa muy bien... que rayos- notó horrorizada lo que pensaba-que tonterías digo, esto es solo un juego... nada mas que eso-

dijo y se durmió al rato... para ella solo era un juego pero... un juego muy peligroso...

* * *

continuará... 

**

* * *

La Li Ho!!!!! **

¿cómo están todos? Disculpen la demora, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer...lamento mucho la demora TT gomen ne...

la ultima frase que tiene el capitulo eso que dice... para ella era un juego pero... un juego muy peligroso, lo escribí pensando en una persona que cuando lea esto sabrá de inmediato que es para ella... lamentablemente no siempre se gana en los juegos... uno arriesga mucho y si pierdes...

bueno...estoy muy feliz por que me han llegado muchos reviews!!!! TT muchas gracias a todos... salvo por uno que me desagrado mucho... por varias cosas... por que me insultaron y por la falta de tino del que la dejó...

pero en fin... vamos con los reviews!!!

**Kohanita**: muchas gracias... eso de las aguas termales no se dará ahora si no mas adelante, para eso debes seguir leyendo... la venganza de Hao puede que sea en las termas... no se, todo depende... muchas gracias por todo!!!!

**Animetack-11**: muchas gracias... si, Anna es muy mala pero los gemelos también lo serán con ella XD sigue leyéndome!!!!

**belzer:** pues gracias!!! Gracias por todo y por preocuparte por mi TT que lindo eres ...

bueno... este fik tiene para rato por lo que el final aun no le tengo claro... nooo, mentira...

los Asakura sufrirán pero serán compensados por todo su sufrimiento. Y Anna... bueno... ella sufrirá mucho y será victima de su propio juego... gracias por todo y sigue leyéndome

**ANNA KYOUYAMA A**: me gusta eso de que las mujeres tengan el poder... las mujeres arriba!!!! ...ññ que bueno que te guste esta ensalada de problemas... espero que me sigas leyendo!!!!

**HaoStar:** gracias!!! Que linda eres... y nada que ver... me encantan los reviews largos... bueno... voy a agregarte a mi msn pero si no lo hago te agradecería que lo hicieras tu pues no soy muy diestra... luaxanamadaluahot... Bueno... muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras y por todas las buenas vibras...

No exageres esto no es una obra de arte... solo el producto de mi lado oscuro... y que nadie conoce... salvo mis queridisimos lectores... muchas grax y sigue leyéndome!!!!

**hikarykaoru **: Oliz... que bueno que te haya gustado ññ bueno... Hao no será el mas sufrido si no el que sacará mas provecho de la situación Joi Joi Joi (risa natty) muchas grax y sigue leyéndome!!!!

**Mauricio**: bueno... todo el mundo es libre, uno puede escribir lo que quiera. Si esto no te gustaba no debiste seguir leyéndolo ... si te gusta bien y si no... bueno, es mi historia y yo hago lo que quiero. Es mi historia y por lo tanto tengo la total libertad de cambiar lo que quiera... que lástima que te expreses así...

Si creíste que tu review me iba a desanimar y no iba a continuar esto, te equivocas... voy a seguir con esto y es mas... cada capitulo irá dedicado a ti...

Espero que te valla muy bien y que tengas suerte... un consejillo... no te la pases insultando a la gente. La vida da muchas vueltas...

**IzumiRika**: muchas gracias por leerme y claro que lo voy a continuar... que bueno que te haya gustado y sigue leyéndome!!!!

* * *

muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto... muchas gracias por los reviews y... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!!

**Lua Xan!!**


End file.
